melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
1992
Movies released in theaters this year *Kuffs (January 10, 1992) *The Hand that Rocks the Cradle (January 10, 1992) *Freejack (January 17, 1992) *Final Analysis (February 7, 1992) *Wayne's World (February 14, 1992) *Stop! Or My Mum Will Shoot (February 21, 1992) *Memoirs of an Invisible Man (February 28, 1992) *Gladiator (March 6, 1992) *The Lawnmower Man (March 6, 1992) *My Cousin Vinny (March 13, 1992) *Ladybugs (March 27, 1992) *White Men Can't Jump (March 27, 1992) *Beethoven (April 3, 1992) *Straight Talk (April 3, 1992) *Thunderheart (April 3, 1992) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (April 10, 1992) *The Babe (April 17, 1992) *White Sands (April 24, 1992) *Year of the Comet (April 24, 1992) *Poison Ivy (May 8, 1992) *Lethal Weapon 3 (May 15, 1992) *Alien 3 (May 22, 1992) *Encino Man (May 22, 1992) *Far and Away (May 22, 1992) *Sister Act (May 29, 1992) *Patriot Games (June 5, 1992) *Housesitter (June 12, 1992) *Batman Returns (June 19, 1992) *Unlawful Entry (June 26, 1992) *Boomerang (July 1, 1992) *A League of Their Own (July 1, 1992) *Prelude to a Kiss (July 10, 1992) *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (July 17, 1992) *Mo' Money (July 24, 1992) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (July 31, 1992) *Death Becomes Her (July 31, 1992) *3 Ninjas (August 7, 1992) *Raising Cain (August 7, 1992) *Unforgiven (August 7, 1992) *Whispers in the Dark (August 7, 1992) *Single White Female (August 14, 1992) *Rapid Fire (August 21, 1992) *Honeymoon in Vegas (August 28, 1992) *Out on a Limb (September 4, 1992) *Sneakers (September 11, 1992) *Captain Ron (September 18, 1992) *Mr. Saturday Night (September 23, 1992) *The Last of the Mohicans (September 25, 1992) *Hero (October 2, 1992) *The Mighty Ducks (October 2, 1992) *Mr. Baseball (October 2, 1992) *A River Runs Through It (October 9, 1992) *Under Siege (October 9, 1992) *Consenting Adults (October 16, 1992) *Passenger 57 (November 6, 1992) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (November 13, 1992) *Love Potion No. 9 (November 13, 1992) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 20, 1992) *Aladdin (November 25, 1992) *The Bodyguard (November 25, 1992) *The Distinguished Gentleman (December 4, 1992) *A Few Good Men (December 11, 1992) *Scent of a Woman (December 23, 1992) *Trespass (December 25, 1992) *Lorenzo's Oil (December 30, 1992) VHS releases this year *Thelma and Louise (January 8, 1992) *Showdown in Little Tokyo (January 8, 1992) *The Nasty Girl (January 8, 1992) *Another You (January 8, 1992) *Crazy from the Heart (January 8, 1992) *Dying Young (January 9, 1992) *Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (January 9, 1992) *Black Rainbow (January 9, 1992) *Jungle Fever (January 16, 1992) *Point Break (January 16, 1992) *Deadlock (January 16, 1992) *Whore (January 22, 1992) *Life Stinks (January 29, 1992) *Over Her Dead Body (January 29, 1992) *Hot Shots (January 30, 1992) *Mobsters (January 30, 1992) *The Vanishing (January 30, 1992) *Return to the Blue Lagoon (February 5, 1992) *Regarding Henry (February 6, 1992) *Rover Dangerfield (February 12, 1992) *Pure Luck (February 13, 1992) *Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (February 19, 1992) *Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (February 19, 1992) *Bingo (February 19, 1992) *Body Parts (February 20, 1992) *The Pope Must Diet (February 20, 1992) *Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (February 20, 1992) *Suburban Commando (February 26, 1992) *Dogfight (February 26, 1992) *Relentless 2: Dead On (February 26, 1992) *Mystery Date (February 27, 1992) *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (March 4, 1992) *The Hitman (March 4, 1992) *Barton Fink (March 5, 1992) *Boyz n the Hood (March 11, 1992) *Backtrack (March 11, 1992) *Dead Again (March 12, 1992) *Child's Play 3 (March 12, 1992) *The Doctor (March 18, 1992) *Other People's Money (March 18, 1992) *Twenty-One (March 18, 1992) *The Fisher King (March 25, 1992) *Shattered (March 25, 1992) *Rambling Rose (March 25, 1992) *Paradise (March 25, 1992) *Livin' Large (March 25, 1992) *The Super (March 26, 1992) *Stepping Out (March 26, 1992) *Deceived (April 1, 1992) *Curly Sue (April 1, 1992) *Billy Bathgate (April 1, 1992) *Ricochet (April 8, 1992) *Homicide (April 8, 1992) *Necessary Roughness (April 9, 1992) *Black Robe (April 9, 1992) *The Last Boy Scout (April 15, 1992) *Liebestraum (April 15, 1992) *The Rapture (April 15, 1992) *Little Man Tate (April 22, 1992) *My Own Private Idaho (April 22, 1992) *The Taking of Beverly Hills (April 22, 1992) *1000 Pieces of Gold (April 22, 1992) *The People Under the Stairs (April 23, 1992) *29th Street (April 23, 1992) *Frankie and Johnny (April 29, 1992) *Late for Dinner (April 29, 1992) *Freejack (May 6, 1992) *Year of the Gun (May 6, 1992) *House Party 2 (May 6, 1992) *The Commitments (May 7, 1992) *At Play in the Fields of the Lord (May 7, 1992) *Highlander 2: The Quickening (May 13, 1992) *Into the Sun (May 13, 1992) *Strictly Business (May 13, 1992) *The Butcher's Wife (May 14, 1992) *JFK (May 20, 1992) *Company Business (May 20, 1992) *City of Hope (May 20, 1992) *Meeting Venus (May 20, 1992) *My Girl (May 27, 1992) *Father of the Bride (May 27, 1992) *The Indian Runner (May 27, 1992) *Truly, Madly, Deeply (May 27, 1992) *For the Boys (May 28, 1992) *Cape Fear (June 4, 1992) *Waxwork II: Lost in Time (June 10, 1992) *Naked Lunch (June 11, 1992) *Love Crimes (June 17, 1992) *Kuffs (June 18, 1992) *The Addams Family (June 19, 1992) *The Man in the Moon (June 24, 1992) *Europa Europa (June 24, 1992) *Let Him Have It (June 24, 1992) *Grand Canyon (June 25, 1992) *Back in the USSR (June 25, 1992) *Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse (June 25, 1992) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (July 1, 1992) *Bugsy (July 1, 1992) *Shining Through (July 2, 1992) *Madame Bovary (July 2, 1992) *The Hand that Rocks the Cradle (July 8, 1992) *Hurricane Smith (July 8, 1992) *Final Approach (July 8, 1992) *Shakes the Clown (July 15, 1992) *The Flash (July 15, 1992) *True Identity (July 15, 1992) *Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (July 15, 1992) *Until the End of the World (July 22, 1992) *Rush (July 29, 1992) *Ruby (July 29, 1992) *Captain America (July 29, 1992) *Gate II (July 29, 1992) *Memoirs of an Invisible Man (July 29, 1992) *Juice (July 30, 1992) *This is My Life (July 30, 1992) *The Prince of Tides (August 5, 1992) *Hear My Song (August 6, 1992) *Wild Orchid 2: Two Shades of Blue (August 12, 1992) *Medicine Man (August 19, 1992) *Under Suspicion (August 19, 1992) *White Men Can't Jump (August 20, 1992) *Fried Green Tomatoes (August 20, 1992) *The Lawnmower Man (August 26, 1992) *Final Analysis (August 26, 1992) *Blame it on the Bellboy (August 26, 1992) *Once Upon a Crime (August 26, 1992) *American Me (August 27, 1992) *The Mambo Kings (September 2, 1992) *Ladybugs (September 2, 1992) *Split Second (September 2, 1992) *Radio Flyer (September 2, 1992) *White Sands (September 9, 1992) *Mississippi Masala (September 9, 1992) *Ernest Scared Stupid (September 9, 1992) *The Favor, the Watch and the Very Big Fish (September 9, 1992) *Street Crimes (September 9, 1992) *The Power of One (September 16, 1992) *Iron Eagle III: Aces (September 16, 1992) *The Playboys (September 16, 1992) *Inside Out 3 (September 16, 1992) *Falling from Grace (September 16, 1992) *One False Move (September 23, 1992) *Paris is Burning (September 23, 1992) *Crisscross (September 30, 1992) *My Cousin Vinny (October 1, 1992) *Straight Talk (October 7, 1992) *Gladiator (October 7, 1992) *Red Shoe Diaries (October 7, 1992) *High Heels (October 7, 1992) *Cold Heaven (October 7, 1992) *Basic Instinct (October 14, 1992) *Thunderheart (October 14, 1992) *Roadside Prophets (October 14, 1992) *The Cutting Edge (October 21, 1992) *The Babe (October 21, 1992) *Stephen King's Sleepwalkers (October 21, 1992) *Shadows and Fog (October 21, 1992) *Folks! (October 22, 1992) *Prospero's Books (October 22, 1992) *K2 (October 22, 1992) *To Protect and Serve (October 28, 1992) *Deep Cover (November 4, 1992) *Far and Away (November 4, 1992) *Encino Man (November 11, 1992) *City of Joy (November 11, 1992) *Maximum Force (November 11, 1992) *Alien 3 (November 18, 1992) *Article 99 (November 18, 1992) *Passed Away (November 18, 1992) *Year of the Comet (November 18, 1992) *All I Want for Christmas (November 18, 1992) *Patriot Games (November 24, 1992) *The Vagrant (November 25, 1992) *Lethal Weapon 3 (December 2, 1992) *A Midnight Clear (December 2, 1992) *Night on Earth (December 2, 1992) *Housesitter (December 2, 1992) *Edward II (December 2, 1992) *Black Ice (December 2, 1992) *Universal Soldier (December 9, 1992) *Inside Out 4 (December 9, 1992) *Prelude to a Kiss (December 16, 1992) *Poison Ivy (December 16, 1992) *Class Act (December 16, 1992) *Noises Off! (December 16, 1992) *Boomerang (December 22, 1992) *Kafka (December 22, 1992) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (December 23, 1992) *Out on a Limb (December 23, 1992) *Leather Jackets (December 30, 1992) *Delta Heat (December 30, 1992)